


Clashing Colors

by musicalinny



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: At least the flowers look pretty.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Clashing Colors

Blood.

Dripping from her palm, trailing down her arm.

A bloody thing covered in _her_ blood.

Panicking, Kohaku looked around to see if there was anyone nearby.

None.

Good.

Flicking her hand, the bloody thing dropped to the ground. Kohaku kicked dirt over it, hiding it under. Rinsing her mouth at the river, she wobbly walked towards the ship's construction site.

She froze.

"Man, the log!" How could she forget that? "I'm so careless these days." She mumbled. Slapping her forehead, she made her way again to the river, hauled the big log on her shoulder, and made her way towards the construction, smiling as if she didn't vomit blood a few minutes earlier.

A familiar, enchanting aroma wafted in the air, immediately arousing her sense of smell and empty stomach as she sprinted towards its source. She then spotted Francois, who was pulling a tray of bread- or so they call it- from the blazing furnace. The brown lumps looked so fluffy and delicious that Kohaku's stomach made her presence known by eliciting an awkward groan.

Wiping her face, the butler acknowledged Kohaku's presence by giving a slight bow. "Hello, Miss Kohaku. How may I help you?" Francois said curtly and gestured a stool in front of her for Kohaku to sit in, which she did.

"The bread smelled really good." Kohaku exclaimed, eyeing the food in front of her with longing eyes. The butler smiled at her, using a small knife she sliced a piece and gave it to the obviously hungry woman. "Help yourself here, Miss Kohaku."

Kohaku's eyes gleamed with gratitude. The bread felt soft to the touch, and she was just about to dig in when another wave of pain ripped through her chest. Her hands shook, dropping the beautiful loaf in the process. "Aaack!"

"Miss Kohaku!" Frantically, Francois reached out to her but she held out a hand, stopping the butler's tracks. She coughed, choked, struggled to push up her throat whatever was inside of it because for the love of Byakuya it hurts, hurts, hurts-

"Thwack!" Her breathing seized up. Holding out her shaky hands, she spat out another bloody thing, but this time, she caught a clear look on it.

The thing was, in fact, a petal. White was its color, with vibrant streaks of red on the bottom, covered with her blood. Francois froze, mouth open in shock as she blinked rapidly.

"M-Miss Kohaku," she stammered, "that's..."

"There you are, Kohaku!" A voice from the forest shouted. Chrome stepped out from the trees' shadows. Kohaku immediately closed her fist in an attempt to hide the petal.

"Kaseki's been waiting for ya," he spoke as he walked closer, hands on his hips as if he was a mother hen, "we need that log fast and- wait what the heck's with all the blood?!" Chrome shrieked. Two large steps and he was at Kohaku's side. The girl swiftly wiped her chin and stood up, faking a smug smile. "Oh, Chrome. I just ate plums I found on the riverside. Were you scared? Were you? Huh?" She playfully nudged at the boy, who was now frowning at her direction, a tiny bit flustered.

"S-Shut up! Anyway, hurry and let's get going!" With that he turned and started walking, gesturing for her to follow. As she turned around, she was met with Francois's concerned gaze. She dropped the petal and stepped on it, crumpling it to bits. She chuckled awkwardly. "Well would you look at that. Looks like I accidentally ate a flower? I don't really remember. Hahaha!" Laughing, she held the log and started walking, only to turn again. "Francois!" She called out.

"Yes, Miss Kohaku?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay? The Kingdom of Science is busy enough as it is." She winked at the butler. "See ya!" With that, she was gone.

Francois let out a heavy sigh, looking dejectedly at the crumpled petal on the ground, "Whoever that is... I wish you good luck, Miss Kohaku."

"Senku! We brought the log!" Chrome shouted as soon as the ship was in site. Kohaku punched his head, "'We'? I was the only one carrying it!"

"Ohoho!" Kaseki emerged from behind a pile of timber, "put the log here! Wheel, here you come!"

After setting down the log, she plopped down the ground and took a long, full look at the ship. It was taking shape, and soon enough, they'd use it to travel across the seas.

Her gaze then settled on Senku, who was holding a map and talking excitedly to Ryusui about who knows what, the latter looking extremely befuddled, not understanding a word. Turquoise eyes then met gleaming, ruby ones, and Senku grinned proudly at her, like a child who was given cotton candy, which made her insides churn. She fondly smiled at him in return.

The night before the expedition, Senku told them to get a long, good-ass rest, scaring them with sea sickness which probably did the trick ten billion percent.

Turning and twisting beneath the sheets was not helping Kohaku to get a good-ass rest.

Her chest was constricted with pain and her throat burned up. With ragged breaths, she stood up and dragged her wobbly legs away from the village, to the cliff clearing where no one would hear her. And all night, she coughed, choked, spat out a lot of bloody petals, each one bigger and more vibrant than the last.

As the first rays of the sun hit her exhausted feature, Kohaku stood up and walked back towards the village, the beautiful yet bloody petals drifting away with the morning wind.

The ship drifted away. For a few days, it was Kohaku doing some lifting and training during the day, and muffled coughing ang twisting in pain when it was night. She successfully hid her predicament from everyone else, noticing Francois's concerned gaze land on her once in a while.

The journey was incredible. The non-revived like Chrome, Ginro and her gawked at the magnificent sight. The roaring pristine waves as it hit the ship's sides, the crystal water as the sun reflected its insides, showing them its treasures underneath. Every new experience and sight made them shriek excitedly, much to Ryusui's entertainment.

At the sight of another island, Kohaku's jaw dropped to the floor. The island, Treasure Island, as Senku called it, was another settlement they never knew existed. Kohaku, Senku and Gen left first, and soon enough, they befriended the island's Amaryllis, adding another member to the Kingdom of Science.

Kohaku felt a pang of cold hit her body. Ignoring Gen's shouts, she dashed, panting towards their ship.

Only to find their comrades still, turned to stone.

"What are you doing here?" She froze at the voice. Turning immediately, she met a woman's predatory gaze. "This woman is strong." Her mind told her as sweat trickled down her forehead, readying for a fight until she was saved by Gen.

"Lab-kun! Go to her already!"

No. Scratch that. Gen put her in an even more dangerous situation. How does she get out of this? A stupid idea pops into her head.

Grabbing Senku's nape, she pulled the shocked boy's face down, closer to hers.

And kisses the top of his lips.

The audience shrieks. The enemy woman blushes. Senku looks at them with a deadpan expression and she does the same, desperately shoving her embarrassment down the drain.

Please leave, please leave...

And the woman does, not before plastering on them a flustered look. Now they wait. And pretty soon, chaos on the ship ensues and their mobile lab rampages on the forest to them, thanks to the efforts of Suika, and unexpectedly, Ginro.

The next events went by in a fast flash. The next day, she finds herself dressed in new, lavished fabrics, hair smoothed out, color enhancing her features. She stood in line beside Amaryllis and a very nervous Gin, or just Ginro but dressed like a girl who looked absolutely horrified.

Trying not to shudder while introducing herself, Kohaku inwardly rolls her eyes when she fails to act "cute", but does it even matter? Never in her life did she think of waiting on a line of girls in selection for some old geezer's harem.

 _Disgusting_.

She tries her best not to punch Ibara when he holds out a hand to touch her chest, but a staff hits his outstretched hand. Following it with her eyes, the owner of the staff was a muscular man, with an aura that screams absolutely terrifying power. His stature, to Kohaku's amazement and horror, rivals that of Tsukasa's.

"Kohaku, am I right?" His low voice calls her, stopping her in her tracks.

"You're... _extremely strong_ , aren't you?"

She spat out an answer, venom dripping in her voice. The silence that follows marks an unspoken declaration of war between two strongest warriors of different islands.

Meeting Mozu sent a chill down her spine. And now, fighting him sent hundreds of it.

"Kohaku-chan!"

Her head snaps at the direction of the familiar voice and she feels relieved to see Ginro-

Pierced by three sharp blades.

"GINRO!"

The relief was so, so short lived as she lunged towards him and catches his falling body.

Blood oozed from his wounds and Kohaku knew that he wasn't gonna make it. "Kohaku-chan... you need to know this." And with a weak voice, Ginro told her and Amaryllis the truth about Treasure Island before she felt him weakening. Tears escaped her eyes. Ginro's eyes started to close. No! Oh god, god, god no- "I know how to save you, Ginro." She exclaimed, hardening her resolve.

Rage.

Every vein in her body shook with absolute rage as she jumped to the roof, hugging Ginro's limp body closer to her. Taking a deep breath, she shouts.

"LISTEN UP, ALL OF YOU!" Everyone's head snaps to the highest roof, where Kohaku continued, "your leader is-"

Ibara screams. Kirisame, the enemy woman, throws something in the air and Kohaku recognizes it as the weapon. As it illuminated a bright green glow, her eyes met Ginro's and they smile, serving as a message.

Senku will save you. Senku will save me. Senku will save all of us.

Light faded, and Kohaku's consciousness was smothered in darkness, sending her senses shut for how long- she doesn't know.

Cracks of light began entering her vision. Something fell off her and in a matter of seconds, she saw light again as she gasped for air. In front of her was Senku, Amaryllis, and other members of the Kingdom of Science, smiling in relief.

Her teary eyes landed on Senku's face as he looked at her and gave a soft smile. Striding towards him, her arms pulled him close, trapping him in a warm embrace, Her face settled on his shoulder as relief and joy settled on her body.

Treasure Island, as they sailed farther out, became smaller and smaller until it disappeared from sight. The people were overjoyed at seeing their rightful leader, Soyuz, who was also a valuable ally. He had suggested that they take with them Kirisame. Aside from being a warrior with great caliber and strength, she vowed her allegiance to Senku who revived her.

Observing her behavior, Kohaku noted that Kirisame was a firm and diligent woman. Her aura and indignation to always follow the rules put a smile on her lips as she was reminded of a familiar person.

"Ow, Kinro! That hurts!"

Speaking of, that person adjusted his glasses while scolding Ginro for taking advantage of Matsukaze, the ancient warrior that was coincidentally revived with the others and was now calling Ginro his master.

Poor warrior, his new master's a sleazy scumbag.

Their island was finally visible from a distance, and Kohaku couldn't help but feel nostalgia bubble up her chest. Voices of cheering people waiting for them were heard. Seeing Ruri and the rest waving at them, it struck her. They were back. They were alive.

As soon as the stair was connected to the land, Kohaku ran and gave Ruri a bone-crushing hug, in which the latter laughed and returned it. Facing the others going down from the ship, she saw Kinro offering a hand to a very shocked and slack-jawed Kirisame, who was obviously shaken at the sight of other people not from their village. She held Kinro's hand and composed herself, smiling a bit at the man who at the moment, was also smiling faintly. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by the reporter woman, Minami, who had that mischievous glint in her eyes whenever she discovered something interesting.

Kinro smiling was one thing. Giving that smile to a girl was another.

Shrugging it off, Kohaku went back to the ship and helped in hauling off empty barrels for restocking.

She was never one to like parties.

But since it was held in celebrating their safe return, it'd be rude not to go.

"Ey, welcome back! *hik* Come on drink!" A drunk Ganen waved around his cup, the other men laughing and brushing him off. She rolled her eyes, some people attend parties just to take advantage of the alcohol served.

Not a sign of green hair anywhere.

Another long-ass rest was declared after the celebration. It was not even necessary, since almost everyone was passed out on the area before Senku returned.

"Good night, Senku!" She greeted and hurriedly ran towards her room, not noticing the small smile on the boy's face illuminated by moonlight.

"Night, lioness."

"This sucks." Kohaku abruptly sat up, clutching her chest. The pain wouldn't let her sleep. Reaching for a mirror, she took a good look at herself.

Boy, she looked so ugly.

Dark, purple bags formed under her eyes and her complexion rivals that of paper. Her once strong, bulging arms became thin and frail. She looked like a zombie.

Groaning, she plopped herself up and shivered when her bare arms met the cold, night air. Exiting her tent, her blurry vision found light still on at Yuzuriha's workshop.

"Maybe I can ask her to make a cloak or something for me." She mumbled while slowly walking towards the shop.

Upon entering, she was greeted by the artisan, holding a needle and a piece of fabric.

"Oh Kohaku!" Yuzuriha beamed, "What can I do for you?" She pointed at a stool near her table and Kohaku sat. "Hey, Yuzuriha. Can you make a cloak for me?" She asked. The brown haired craftswoman tilted her head.

"For what?"

"Well," Kohaku smiled sheepishly, "I feel kinda cold."

"Oh?" Yuzuriha stood up, looking concerned. "Come here and I'll get your measurements, quick!" The blonde stood up. Upon measuring, Yuzuriha noticed the drastic change in her body proportions. Kohaku's arms became thin. She also noticed her pale complexion and haggard state.

"Kohaku..." Yuzuriha folded her measuring tape and looked at her intently, "are you alright? Are you sick?" She waved her off. "No I'm not, just co-"

Kohaku let out a loud cough. Another and another followed rapidly. Wheezing, she held one hand to her chest and another to cover her mouth. Muffled groans reverberated through the tent and Yuzuriha jolted in horror, kneeling beside her. She locked eyes with Kohaku's blue, teary ones.

"Kohaku? Kohaku!" She patted her back, frantically thinking of ways to help, but to no avail. Kohaku choked out a muffled sob, and blood seeped through the gaps of her fingers which made Yuzuriha's tears almost spill out, "God, what do I do?! What's happening to you?!"

After a minute more of chokes, cries, and coughs, she spat a big bloody thing. Her exhausted eyes looked. Yuzuriha gasped.

A full flower with a set of bloody white petals and a leafy stem, coated with her mucus. Yuzuriha met her eyes and pointed a shaking finger at the bloody flower.

"K-Kohaku! That's hanahaki!" She exclaimed, fear evident in her voice. Kohaku sat up straight. "Hanahaki? What's that?" She asked, voice strained and exhausted from all the coughing.

"It's a disease for unrequited love. You have to confess to the man you love now!"

"Unrequited...?" Kohaku trailed off, smiling faintly. "Well this is a shitty disease. Guess I have to cough up bloody flowers until I'm old, huh?" Her chuckle died down when she saw Yuzuriha, tears continuously flowing down her cheeks. "Kohaku, if you don't confess sooner," She blinked away tears. Kohaku froze in her spot.

"You'll die."

Kohaku's low chuckle was heard. But it contained no humor at all. She gulped and forced a small grin on her face. "At least make my gravestone look pretty, will you?" Yuzuriha closed her eyes and vigorously shook her head.

"What?! No! Why don't you care about your life?! I can't let you die! I won't let you die!" She shook her shoulders. Kohaku smiled again as Yuzuriha spoke, "Who is it? Tell me. Is it Chrome?"

"No."

"Ukyo?"

"No."

"Tsukasa?"

"No."

"Mozu?"

"No."

"Yo?"

"Magma?"

"No."

"Kinro?"

"No.

"Gen?"

"No."

"...Taiju?"

"No."

"Senku?"

Silence.

Kohaku didn't speak.

Yuzuriha felt her stomach drop as she met Kohaku's understanding eyes.

Getting Senku to be interested in romance was like swimming all the oceans in the world.

"B-But even so! You can't die! He has to love you! He has to!" Kohaku held her wrist as she struggled to get free to run to the boy. "Kohaku! Let me go!"

"Yuzuriha." Her weak voice snapped her out of her panic. The blonde was smiling and it broke her heart even more. "I'll find another time to confess. If he rejects, then I already accept my fate." Kohaku let go of her wrist and forced her wobbly legs to walk.

Yuzuriha spoke, "But Kohaku!"

"I'll be fine." Kohaku was now holding the pole of the entrance as she faced her again. "Don't tell anyone, okay? The Kingdom of Science's priority is the rocket. I am not going to add another problem to Senku's list." The blonde turned, stepping outside. "Good night, Yuzuriha." She limped towards her tent, a tear staining her hollowed left cheek.

A figure sitting up a tree watched her walk away, replaying the overheard conversation in their head.

They left again the next day. Kohaku was successful once again in hiding her sickness. She forced herself to be the rambunctious, energetic Kohaku they know during the days. She laughed, punched and trained like nothing was wrong. Oftentimes, she would catch Yuzuriha and Francois staring at her. One time she thought she saw Ukyo observing her, but she shrugged it off as her imagination.

At dark, when everyone retires, she would quietly scamper outside. Every night, she jumps. Every night, cold, cerulean waters would hug her bare skin. Every night, the moon and the sea were the only witnesses as she choked, cried and screamed under the waters, muffling and hiding her pain from the world.

After that, she would wordlessly climb back up, dry herself, and walk back towards the cabin, leaving plenty of bloody flowers floating at the sea.

Senku was known for being observant. As a scientist, he would often scan his surroundings before formulating his hypothesis. That's when he noticed.

There was something off about Kohaku.

Her skin was pale. Her turquoise eyes were droopy, void of light that once shone on them. Her once thick, bulging thighs became thin and large bags formed under her eyes.

Something definitely wasn't right. But Senku wasn't the type to pry.

Night came again. Everyone was now back to the cabins, resting for nothing in particular.

Well, everyone except Kohaku.

Walking towards the ship's railings, she leaned her arms there and gazed at the sea, letting the calm breeze brush against her face. Closing her eyes, her chest began to swell with grief.

Am I really gonna die soon?

"Kohaku?"

She quickly opened her eyes to find a pair of red ones looking at her direction. Senku smirked at her reaction and walked closer. He positioned himself beside her and also gazed at the sea. They stood together in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So..." Kohaku broke the silence, "why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I could say the same thing to you, lioness." Senku grinned. Kohaku's face flushed.

"I'm not a--" her words got caught in her throat as she let out a small laugh. "Fine. I'm a lioness. Happy now?" The man beamed at her as if she gave him a candy.

"Whoa, for once you're actually not mad. This is exhilarating." He put a finger on his chin, thinking, "Did some miracle happen to you or whatever?"

"I thought you don't believe in miracles?"

"You being less hostile right now is making me believe otherwise." He chuckled in a low, dreamy voice which sent Kohaku's heart into overdrive. Another pregnant silence stretched between them until Kohaku spoke again,

"Hey Senku."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love?"

She heard him laugh a little. Facing him, he was staring at her like she was some sort of crazy discovery.

"What's with the question? You do remember what I said when we first met, right?"

She nodded and smiled. Then her smile faltered as a familiar yet stronger pain ripped her insides apart. Wheezing uncontrollably, she held her hands to her chest. She saw Senku's eyes widened with shock. She tried assuring him, "I'm oka-" the pain was unbearable now, as she pushed past Senku and put one leg on the railing, leaping towards the sea.

"Kohaku!" Senku shouted in a panic and jumped after her, hitting the water with a loud splash. He caught a bob of blonde hair floating in arm's length and pulled her to the boat's side. Her eyes were closed as she coughed horribly, every cough straining her voice. Senku mustered all of the strength he had to climb the planks with one hand and holding Kohaku with the other.

Her hair was splayed all over her face and her brows were contorted in pain as she squirmed in Senku's arms until-

"Gaack!" Blood spilled from her mouth as another bloody flower, bigger than the last, fell to the floor with a splat. Exhausted, she looked up at the boy who was cradling her, only now he wasn't looking at her that she realized her mistake.

"Shit." Kohaku scrambled to sit up and took the flower, hiding it behind her back. She met the boy's blank gaze. "S-Senku! That was nothing!" She faked a big smile, hoping that he believed her, even if it was next to impossible.

One large step and he was in front of her, kneeling. Before she knew it, he grabbed the flower from her hands, examining it carefully.

"Kohaku," he called her in a grim tone which made her shudder, "how long were you planning to hide this?"

The blonde fumbled for an answer, but couldn't think of anything. She remained silent, facing the floor.

"Kohaku."

"Se-Senku...?" She awkwardly retorted. His lips were still in a thin line but his eyes seemed to now hold an emotion she was familiar with.

"Senku, are you... uh... angry?" She internally punched herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Who is it?" Senku asked, "Is he here? Or is he back at the village? If he is, we will turn back. Either way, you have to confess to him now."

"I can't." Kohaku mumbled sadly, loud enough for him to hear. His jaw clenched. He hissed at her, "What do you mean, you can't? Do you know what this is? This is hanahaki and it will-"

"Kill me. Yeah, I know." She promptly cut him off. She tried standing up but her legs wobbled. She braced impact for the floor, but landed on something soft. Looking up, she saw Senku facing her, arms supporting her back. He looked at her, pissed.

"You know? You know that you're dying yet what are you doing? Why aren't you confessing?"

"Because," she smiled at him shortly, "I already know what he's going to say." Her answer angered Senku even more.

"How could you say that?" He spoke, suppressing himself from shouting. "You haven't even confessed yet!"

"Hey, calm down." She stroked his jaw softly, "Maybe you'll find another Kohaku in America." Chuckling, she placed her hand on top of her chest. She felt the boy's erratic intake of breathing.

"Are you stupid? You are not going to die. I won't let you. Tell me, who is he? I'll help you confess. Just tell me. Who?" His long queue of questions about this "guy" she likes almost made her laugh out loud, if only she wasn't so drained. Looking at him in the eyes, she answered,

"Someone who thinks relationships are trouble prone and illogical."

His eyes widened a fraction.

"That's..."

"Yes, it's you. I think it began ever since you stopped me from attacking Gen, but yes. I am positive that I love you." She blurted out. Senku's face flickered back into an unreadable expression.

There, I said it. Kohaku thought, closing her eyes shut as she waited for his rejection to hit her.

Something soft hit her nose.

Opening her eyes, Kohaku saw strands of greenish hair. After two seconds did she realize that what bumped into her nose was Senku's cheek.

And after another did she realize that his lips were on hers.

His eyes were shut as he pulled her closer by the waist, deepening the kiss. His fingers interlaced with her golden locks, tugging lightly. Kohaku gasped and held his nape with one hand, the other resting on his shoulder. The small gap between her lips gave Senku the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, muffling Kohaku's surprised groan as his tongue viciously battled against hers.

Her grip on his shoulder tightened as Kohaku found herself returning the kiss, warm tears of relief trickling from her eyes as she pressed her body closer to his. The kiss broke as soon as both of them ran out of air, breathing heavily. Kohaku looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "What...?"

"When this is done." Senku spoke determinedly, locking eyes with her. "After we save the world. I'll give you a ten billion percent proper answer. Just... don't die on me." He said, sliding strands of her hair behind her ears using his thumb. He looked again at her with pleading eyes. "Promise me."

Chuckling, she reached for his hand and gave him a smile. "I won't die. I promise."

_

"Senku-chan?" Gen called, seeing Senku get down from the upper deck at this hour. "What were you doing upstairs this late? And why is your hair wet?"

"Nothing much. Go back to sleep." Senku told him off. Gen retorted.

"There's a strand of yellow hair on your finger."

Jolting in surprise, Senku quickly checked his hands, but found none. Realization hit him, and he met the mentalist's scrutinizing yet playful smirk.

"So you heard?"

"And saw everything? Yes. And judging from your reaction, I have confirmed so."

"..."

"So..."

"Ten billion points and ten bottles of cola if you keep your mouth shut regarding this."

"Right."

Once Senku entered his room, Gen addressed another person he saw awake at this time, turning to the shadows of the hallway, "Hello, Ukyo-chan! Sucks to have good hearing, doesn't it?"

Ukyo stiffened for a moment before letting out a snort, "I'm feeling a little blank right now. I was hiding, but nothing escapes your eyes, huh."

"Blank is normal," Gen said calmly, "I am too, actually. I mean, the girl we both like is now with the boy we both admire."

"Bollocks." Ukyo muttered, followed by a short laugh before he turned towards the doors, "Come out, Senku. I can hear you, you know."

Suppressing a smirk, the scientist stepped out and leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "You caught me."

"Well, you're not exactly quiet when you're eavesdropping." Ukyo rebuffed. Gen chuckled shortly.

The three members of Lioness fanclub stood in silence for a minute until Senku grinned at the two.

"Ten billion points for me it is."

The other two rolled their eyes.

"Shut up, you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, it's done. I just love their dynamic is all.


End file.
